After He Became a Man
by futureauthor13
Summary: What happened after he became a man, but before he married Panini? A oneshot epilogue before the epilogue.


**Hey everyone! This story takes place right after Chowder's voice changed. It's kinda like the epilogue before the epilogue (Yes I know that doesn't really make sense, but neither do I) Enjoy! **

Chowder was looking out over the city from his balcony. Today had been a good day. He had finally made a dish by himself that actually tasted good, he was a master, he had his own catering company, all his friends were happy, and he had his own apprentice. Everything was perfect, so why wasn't Chowder happy? He should be jumping for joy? Maybe because he knew everything would be different now.

"Hey Chowder." Chowder looked behind him and saw his old master, Mung Daal.

"Oh, hey Mung," he said with a smile.

"Wow, it's gonna take me a while to get used to your new voice," said Mung, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, go ahead," said Chowder. Mung walked over beside his now grown up apprentice and looked at the great view of the sunset over the city. But he couldn't really concentrate on the view. "You okay, Chowder?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Chowder said a little too happily. "So, how's packing going?"

"We're about halfway done," said Mung, "We should be on our way to Boca by tomorrow morning."

"That's great," said Chowder, looking back at the city, "You guys deserve it." Heck, if anyone deserved a great retirement like that, it was Mung and Truffles. They had been working hard for the past twenty years. He hoped they would have fun, but at the same time, he didn't really want them to leave.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Mung.

"Yeah," said Chowder, but he knew Mung wouldn't stop asking until he told him. "It's just that, I'm glad I grew up and I'm in charge of the company and have my own apprentice, but I'm going to miss being a kid. Not having any responsibilities, going on adventures just to get spice, cooking with you..."

"Yeah, we had a lot of good times didn't we?" said Mung, "except when the kitchen burned down...which was every other week."

Chowder laughed. "Yeah," he said, remembering all the times he had blown up or burned down the kitchen. They had always managed to rebuild.

"Hopefully with you being a master chef, it won't happen as much," said Mung, "But cooking will still be fun. Scraps seems like a good kid."

"Yeah, he is," said Chowder, "When I picked him, I just knew he was going to be my apprentice. He seemed really shy, but he seemed like he wanted to cook too. He wanted to have fun. He kinda reminded me of someone..."

"You?" Chowder thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe he does." He believed in Chowder, just like he believed in Mung. Scraps may have been timid at first, but as soon as he came out of his shell, he was kinda like Chowder.

"Was I kinda like you when you were a kid," Chowder asked.

"Yeah kinda," said Mung, "I mean we both were interested in cooking right away."

"And we both messed up important dishes," said Chowder, remembering the Won Ton Bombs.

"Hey, that never happened, remember?" said Mung, while Chowder just smiled.

"Yeah," he said, looking at the city again. There were a lot of new buildings, and buildings that were new berfore were now old. "Marzipan sure has changed in the last twenty years," mused Chowder, "and a lot of people have changed too."

"Yeah, who would've thought Gorgonzola would strike it rich," said Mung, "especially with a master like Stilton."

"And who would've thought Shnitzel would marry Endive," said Chowder.

"Actually, I think he's starting to like being married to her," said Mung, "as disturbing as that may be."

"Tell me about it," said Chowder, "and Panini's changed a lot too." And he had noticed. Sure, she was kinda crazy, but there was something about her. Before, he was disgusted by her. But now...

"Are you going to ask her out?" asked Mung.

"What? Why would I...?"

"Chowder, I've been married for almost 500 years, I think I know when my apprentice is starting to get a crush on someone," said Mung smiling as Chowder blushed.

"Okay, maybe I kinda like her, but it's not like we're getting married or anything," said Chowder, "We'll probably just stay friends." Although Chowder didn't think Mung believed a word of this, and he didn't really believe any of it either. But this confuse him, so he quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you think I'll be a good master?" Chowder asked, "I mean, what if I blow up the kitchen or poison someone or something like that, and you won't be there to help me if I screw up like you used to."

"If I remember correctly, all the times you screwed up, you fixed it mostly by yourself," Mung reminded his apprentice. Maybe this was true. He had eaten the map when they were delivered the roast most, but he knew where the address was anyway. He did eat a demon flurkey, but with some determination (and some food) he was able to get him out of his body. His singing voice may have been annoying, but without it, they would've been blown up by the Blast Raz fruit. Maybe he was a good chef, but in his own special way.

"So you think I'll be a good chef and master?" Chowder asked.

"Chowder," said the old master, "A good chef can cook, but a great master believes that his apprentice can do anything." Chowder smiled and gave his master a hug. "Love you, Mung."

"I love you too, boy." The two let go and turned back towards the city view.

"Mung Daal!" The two turned and saw Truffles holding a t-shirt. "You're not taking this to Boca," she said as she held it up, revealing the words 'Hello Ladies' on the shirt.

"But it's my favorite t-shirt," protested Mung, "besides, the ladies love it." Truffles rolled her eyes, threw the t-shirt over Mung's face, and flew away. Chowder couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing," said Mung, taking the t-shirt off his head. The two then walked through the doorway to join Truffles and Scraps downstairs. Before he left, Chowder took one last look at his room. He was going to miss being a kid, but he was going to love being a chef and having a great apprentice like Scraps. He smiled and then closed the door.

()()()()()()()()

"Okay, that's everything!" Mung put the last suitcase into the trunk, closed it, and joined his wife in the car.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Daal," said Scraps waving.

"See you guys at Knishmas," said Chowder.

"Bye, don't blow up the kitchen!" said Truffles.

"Bye!" said Mung. He then started up the car, and drove towards the airport. He looked at his mirror and saw Chowder and Scraps. "Good luck, son," he said before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Well Scraps, are you ready to cook?" Chowder asked his young apprentice.

"Um," said Scraps, feeling a little nervous. Chowder saw this and gave him a smile. "I know you'll be great at cooking," he said, "besides, a chef can't cook with out his apprentice."

Scraps smiled. "Really? Well, then I'm ready to cook!"

"Great," said Chowder. Both Master Chowder and Apprentice Scraps headed towards the catering company, ready to face, or cook, whatever life had to throw at them.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. R.I.P Chowder, you were the last great Cartoon Cartoon. Your adventures may have ended on tv, but as long as we have fanfiction and iTunes, you'll never be forgotten :)**


End file.
